


A land of confusion

by Sebfreak



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebfreak/pseuds/Sebfreak
Summary: Ein Testament, eine fremde Frau und ein unmenschlicher Butler, die perfekte Kombination für das Böse. Taras Leben ändert sich von einem Moment auf den anderen. Sie wird mit einer anderen Welt konfrontiert und muss einen Platz einnehmen, der ihr Leben kosten könnte. Und wäre dies schon nicht schlimm genug, so ist dieser außergewöhnliche Butler an sie gebunden. Durch einen einfachen Befehl seiner verstorbenen Herrin muss er Tara dienen.
Kudos: 2





	1. A whole new world

A whole new world (by Aladdin)

Alles hatte einen Sinn, auch das Schicksal, welches einem bei der Geburt auferlegt wurde, musste man akzeptieren. Mal empfing einen das Leben mit offenen Armen und mal trat es einen mit Füßen. Doch man musste es hinnehmen, egal wie schwer es war. Man konnte es sowieso nicht ändern, niemals.  


Nur ab und an kam es, dass sich das Schicksal eines Einzelnen änderte, ohne das dieser es vorausgeahnt hatte. Zu diesen Auserwählten zählte Tara Silver, die sich mit ihren Achtzehn Jahren schon längst damit abgefunden hatte, wie es um sie stand.  
Als Waisenkind irgendwo in der Nähe von London aufgewachsen, ohne jegliches Wissen über ihre Eltern verbrachte sie ihr bisheriges Leben damit, ihr Schicksal anzunehmen. Niemals hätte sie damit gerechnet, dass das Leben sie eventuell mit offenen Armen empfangen würde.  


Anders als alle anderen Kinder hatte sie sich mit der Tatsache abfinden müssen, dass ihre Eltern, kurz nach der Geburt, bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen waren. Zumindest erzählte man es sich, ob es stimmte wusste niemand. Es war ein Gerücht, genauso wie man sich erzählte, dass Tara eventuell nicht ihr leibliches Kind gewesen sein soll. Alles nur Geschichte, doch eines wusste Tara. Sie stand hier, vor einem großen Anwesen und betrachtete ihre Einladung.  


„Rosalia Favelli …“, las Tara laut vor und strich über die in Gold geschriebenen Buchstaben, bevor sie eine Strähne ihrer dunkelblond mittellangen Haare hinter ihr linkes Ohr strich. Mit ihren grünen Augen fixierte sie jeden einzelnen Buchstaben des Namens. Ein wahrlich außergewöhnlicher Name, den man in England nicht weiter fand. Wer war diese Frau und was hatte es mit dieser Einladung auf sich?  


Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie solch eine Karte bekommen, die so aufwändig gestaltet worden war, dass Tara sie ehrfürchtig in der Hand hielt. Noch heute Morgen hatte sie so gar nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie schon am Mittag vor diesem riesigen Anwesen stehen würde, welches ihr Angst machte. So viele Fenster und Zimmer, was sollte sie hier nur? Noch immer stand sie vor dem riesigen Tor, welches weit geöffnet worden war und wagte keinen Schritt hinein. War dieser Brief überhaupt für sie bestimmt gewesen, oder hatte es sich dabei um eine Verwechslung gehandelt? Laut seufzend lehnte sich die junge Frau gegen das überdimensionale Tor und schloss die Augen. Was sollte sie nur machen? War es das Richtige, oder sollte sie sofort wieder umdrehen und ihr altes Leben weiterführen?  


„Wie ich sehe, bin ich nicht der Einzige, der vom Tag gestresst ist!“, vernahm Tara plötzlich von der Seite und erschrak sehr. Leicht zuckte sie zusammen und drehte den Kopf ein wenig, um die Person zu sehen, die sie wie aus dem Nichts angesprochen hatte.  
Neben ihr stand, angelehnt an einer Steinsäule, ein Mann. Tara schätzte ihn auf Anfang dreißig. Er hatte einen pechschwarzen Anzug an, der ziemlich teuer aussah. Dagegen wirkte Taras Kleidung eher bescheiden und leicht beschämt senkte die junge Frau ihren Kopf. Seine braunen Haare waren sorgfältig nach hinten gekämmt und boten einen Ausblick auf seine stechend blauen Augen. Wieso hatte er Tara angesprochen? Ein bisschen verdächtig war ihr das Ganze schon. Gefangen in diesem Blau dauerte es lange, ehe Tara ein Wort herausbrachte.  


„N-Nein … ich bin nicht geschafft vom Tag“, gab sie wieder und drückte sich vom Tor ab. Sie musste einen Sicherheitsabstand zu diesem Mann gewinnen, dem sie noch immer nicht vertraute. Fremden sollte man niemals mit offenen Armen begegnen, diesem Beispiel war sie schon immer gefolgt. „Sind Sie es nicht? Aber warum standen Sie bis gerade hier und seufzten laut aus?“  
Was war das für einer? War er etwa ein Stalker?  
„J-Ja. Ich bekam diese Einladung und...“  
„Ach, ich verstehe …“, leicht schlug er sich gegen seine Stirn und trat zwei Schritte auf Tara zu, ehe er fortsetzte, „… Sie wissen nicht, ob Sie hier erwünscht sind?“ Leicht nickte Tara, wenn sie ihn sich genauer betrachtete, dann war er gar nicht so übel.  
„Aber wie unhöflich von mir, besser ist es, wenn ich mich erst einmal vorstelle. Mein Name ist John Carter, sozusagen ein sehr enger Freund von Rosalia Favelli. Zumindest war ich einer.“ Sein lautes Lachen durchdrang die Stille, während er Tara seine rechte Hand hinhielt. Nur zögerlich nahm sie sie entgegen und schüttelte sie leicht: „Tara!“, antwortete die junge Frau.  
„War? Sind Sie es nicht mehr?“, hakte sie weiter nach.  
„Na, wissen Sie es denn nicht?“ Mit gerunzelter Stirn blickte Tara zu John. Was meinte er nur? Wenn er kein Freund mehr war, warum war er hier?  
„Das hier ist eine Testamentsvorlesung. Rosalia Favelli, von der ihnen diese Einladung geschickt wurde, ist seit zwei Tagen unter der Erde. Sie verstarb am 1. Januar 2014, im Alter von 91 Jahren“, beantwortete John die vielen Fragezeichen von Tara. Diese riss geschockt die Augen weit auf, was hatte das Ganze nur zu bedeuten? Wieso sollte sie sich das Testament einer Frau anhören, welche sie nie im Leben getroffen hatte?  


„Was habe ich denn hier zu suchen?“, fragte Tara eher sich, als ihr Gegenüber. Doch dieser zuckte nur die Schultern und erwiderte: „Vielleicht finden wir es heraus, ich bin der Meinung, dass wir uns dieses schöne Anwesen mal von innen anschauen sollten. Wenn Sie hier noch nie gewesen sind.“ Ohne auf eine weitere Antwort zu warten, ergriff er eine Hand von Tara und zog sie hinter sich her. Er war viel zu stark, als dass die junge Frau sich hätte wehren können. „Übrigens …“, warf John ein, ehe sie über den langen Weg zum Eingang des Anwesens ankamen, „… dieses Anwesen hier steht auch im Testament. Die Schlacht kann beginnen!“, rief John aus und öffnete die riesige Tür. Allein diese wirkte schon furchteinflößend, doch was Tara dahinter erblickte, hatte sie sich in ihren kühnsten Träumen nicht vorstellen können.  


„Schlacht?“, fragte Tara, während sie sich in der Eingangshalle umsah. Es sah zumindest so aus und neben den luxuriösen Dingen, die diese Halle bereicherten, erblickte sie viele Menschen. Alle standen in kleinen Grüppchen zusammen und unterhielten sich, während sie ihren Champagner tranken. Schon jetzt fühlte sich Tara unwohl und hasste diese Gesellschaft, die sich als etwas besseres fanden. Darum war sie erleichtert, dass sie niemand bemerkte, auch wenn ab und an John irgendwelche fremden Menschen begrüßte. Sie würdigten Tara keines Blickes und das war auch gut so.  


Ihre Blicke lagen sowieso auf dem Gesamteindruck, der sich vor ihr eröffnete. An der Decke hing ein großer, goldener Kronleuchter. Tara fragte sich wie der dort nur hinkommen konnte, denn er sah ziemlich schwer aus. Hoffentlich würde er nicht herunterfallen.  
In der Mitte der Halle führte eine große Treppe nach oben und ein roter Teppich schlängelte sich über die Stufen hinweg. Alles sah so majestätisch aus, dass Tara ihren dicken Kloß im Hals erst einmal hinunterschlucken musste. An der Wand, in der Mitte der Treppe hing ein Bild einer alten Frau mit grauem Haar. Sie lächelte nicht, sondern sah auf jeden Einzelnen hinab, der diese edlen Stufen betrat. Fast schon wie eine Wachhündin passte sie auf dieses Anwesen auf und ihr dunkles Erscheinen verstärkte das Gesamtbild umso mehr.  


An jeder Seite der Treppe konnte man riesige, weiße Säulen erkennen, welche passend auf die weißen und goldenen Wände abgestimmt worden waren.  
Wie alt musste dieses Anwesen wohl sein?  
Erstaunt seufzte Tara aus, denn mit so viel Luxus war sie noch nie in Berührung gekommen. Warum also sollte sie jetzt auf dieser Testamentsvorlesung dabei sein, obwohl diese eher einer Feier glich? Niemand schien traurig über den Verlust von dieser Rosalia Favelli zu sein.  


„Erstaunt?“, flüsterte John plötzlich nah an Taras Ohr, sodass diese sich einen Schritt von ihm entfernte.  
„Ja schon … irgendwie!“, ihr war es peinlich insgeheim zuzugeben, dass sie von dem Ganzen hier überwältigt war. Doch schnell nahm John ihr die Angst: „Das war ich auch, als ich das erste Mal hier stand und das Anwesen von innen sah, musste Rosalia mich zwingen weiterzugehen. Doch ich sag Ihnen was, man gewöhnt sich schnell dran“, erklärte er ihr.  
„Das ist beängstigend!“, flüsterte Tara so leise, dass John es nicht hörte. Wenn man sich an so etwas schnell gewöhnen konnte, vergaß man die wirklich wichtigen Dinge.  
„Kommen Sie, kommen Sie“, meinte John und führte Tara zu der Treppe. Dieser Mann blühte regelrecht auf und es sah nicht so aus, als ob ihm die junge Frau entwischen konnte. Er hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt ihr alles zu zeigen, also musste sie wohl oder übel mitspielen. Auch wenn sie es nicht wollte.  


John Carter führte Tara die Treppe hinauf und blieb direkt vor dem riesigen Bild stehen: „Dies ist Rosalia Favelli“, erwiderte er und zeigte auf die alte Dame, die Tara zuvor schon entdeckt hatte. Das Bild konnte man auch gar nicht übersehen.  
„Wie ist sie denn gestorben?“, wollte die junge Frau wissen und drehte sich zu ihrem Begleiter um, der das Bild mit Ehrfurcht betrachtete.  
„Nun … das weiß niemand so recht. Der Tod kam so überraschend, dass selbst ihr engster Vertrauter, ihr Butler, darüber sehr bestürzt war“, gab John wieder.  


Butler? So reich war also Rosalia gewesen, dass sie sich Menschen als Sklaven halten konnte? Irgendwie fand Tara das Ganze unmoralisch. Obwohl, andererseits, war es verständlich. Denn niemand konnte dieses ganze Anwesen alleine aufrechterhalten, da brauchte man schon einige helfende Hände.  


Tara sah sich das Gemälde genauer an und viele Fragen eröffneten sich ihr, während sie den goldenen Rahmen betrachtete. Das alles musste ein Vermögen gekostet haben.  
In welcher Beziehung stand Tara zu dieser fremden Frau? Oder war am Ende alles nur ein Missverständnis gewesen? Vielleicht erlaubte sich aber jemand einen schlechten Scherz mit ihr.  


„Komm Tara, es ist doch in Ordnung, wenn ich dich duze oder?“, fragte John und Tara nickte nur. Ihr war es sowieso egal, ob man sie siezte oder duzte.  
John Carter führte Tara durch einige Flure des Anwesens, welche Braun und Gold furniert waren. Viele Bilder waren an jeder Wandseite zu erkennen die Menschen zeigten und Landschaften darstellten. Die Decke, die mit außergewöhnlichen Mustern verziert worden war, wurde von einem weiterem, prachtvollem Kronleuchter geschmückt. Zwar konnte man nur wenig Möbel erkennen, dafür boten aber riesige Fenster viel Licht. Alles war bis aufs kleinste Detail geschmückt worden und Tara fragte sich, ob Luxus Grenzen kannte.  


„Sobald der Wettkampf beginnt werden alle ihre Zähne zeigen und um jeden Luxus in diesem Anwesen kämpfen. Dann zeigt auch jeder sein wahres Gesicht, diese Heuchler!“, durchdrang John die Stille. Seine Schritte waren dumpf auf dem Teppich zu vernehmen.  
„Wettkampf, ich dachte, das sei eine Testamentsvorlesung?“ Verwirrt blickte Tara ihn von der Seite an.  
Ein verschmitztes Lächeln wanderte über Johns Mund, ehe er antwortete. „Nun, der Mensch strebt nach Macht, jeder tut das. Jeder kannte Rosalia Favelli, doch alle waren im Grunde froh, als sie von uns ging. Denn jeder wollte etwas von ihrem Reichtum haben.“  
„Das ist doch schlimm, wie können Menschen nur so sein?“, fragte Tara und schüttelte den Kopf. Alle die sie dort unten in der Eingangshalle gesehen hatte, wollten also nur das Eine und das war Macht. So ging es also in dieser Gesellschaft zu und in Tara kochte es vor Wut, doch sie musste sich zügeln, schließlich wollte sie einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen.  


„Menschen waren immer schon so, dies hatte Rosalia auch früh erkannt, deswegen wollte sie mit dieser Gesellschaft nicht viel zu tun haben. Ihr einziger enger Vertrauter war ihr Butler, der sie überallhin begleitet hat. Ein ausgesprochen talentierter Mann. Wenn ich ihn sehe, werde ich ihn dir mal zeigen, Tara!“, schwärmte John und ging vorweg. Dieser Butler musste anscheinend etwas besonderes an sich haben, dass John so von ihm schwärmte, dachte Tara. Und ein bisschen ertappte sie sich dabei zu fragen, wie wohl das Erscheinungsbild des besagten Butlers war.  


Immer weiter entfernten sie sich von der Gesellschaft und kamen irgendwann in einem Teil des Anwesens an, der sehr verlassen wirkte. Niemand war hier und Tara fragte sich, was sie hier zu suchen hatten. Letztendlich blieb John vor einer großen hölzernen Tür stehen, die er langsam aufmachte: „Hier wollte ich noch einmal hinein, ehe das Anwesen den Besitzer wechselt!“, flüsterte er und öffnete die Tür.  


Dahinter verbarg sich ein riesiges Zimmer, welches Tara nur mit Ehrfurcht betrat. Es war ein großer, sparsam möblierter Raum, der wahrlich nicht viel Luxus vorzuweisen hatte. In dem Zimmer befand sich ein großer Arbeitstisch aus Holz und dazu ein passender, großer Stuhl. Auf dem Boden lag ein großer und grasgrüner Teppich und an den Wänden hingen viele Bilder, so wie im Flur. Rosalia musste Bilder geliebt haben, dachte Tara. Doch um ehrlich zu sein fand sie es ein wenig zu viel.  
Hinter dem Arbeitstisch befand sich ein großes Fenster mit Ausblick auf den Garten. Die Wände waren mit Holz furniert und an der rechten und linken Wand stand jeweils ein großer Schrank, der von oben bis unten voll mit Büchern war. Es waren viele verschiedene Bücher, mal konnte man Romane erkennen und mal waren es Sachbücher, die einen über Wirtschaft aufklärten.  


„Das war Rosalias Lieblingsraum, weil sie hier die meiste Zeit mit ihrer Arbeit verbracht hat. Ich war hier schon oft und deswegen musste ich ihn noch einmal sehen“, erwiderte John, während er langsam über den großen Schreibtisch strich. Rosalia hatte also viel gearbeitet, aber wie konnte dies dann ihr Lieblingsraum sein?  
Tara würde es bestimmt nicht verstehen, dass jemand seine Arbeit so sehr lieben konnte.  


„Du hast ihr sehr nahe gestanden, nicht wahr?“, fragte Tara und sah John an. Sein Gesicht wirkte traurig, er musste bestimmt schwer mit sich kämpfen. Es war nie leicht jemanden zu verlieren, dem man nahestand. Auch wenn Tara so etwas noch nie erfahren hatte, konnte sie sich den Schmerz schon vorstellen. Laut seufzend setzte sich John in den großen Stuhl, ehe er antwortete: „Ich war praktisch ihre vierte Hand, neben ihrem Butler. Wenn sie Hilfe brauchte, habe ich sie ihr angeboten.“  
„Als was arbeitest du denn, John?“, wollte Tara wissen, doch darauf antwortete der Mann nicht, stattdessen schwieg er.  
Interessiert blickte Tara zu John, aber so genau wollte sie dann doch nicht wissen, welchen Job diese besagte Rosalia und er gemacht hatten. Sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl dabei, daher versuchte sie das Thema zu wechseln. „Wie alt ist dieses Anwesen überhaupt?“  


Überrascht blickte John auf und sah Tara lange in die Augen, bevor er erklärte: „Nun man schätzt, es ist mehr als 200 Jahre alt und Rosalia soll es von …“  
„… von einem unbekannten Geschäftsmann vererbt bekommen haben, welcher wiederum dieses viktorianisch angehauchte Anwesen von einem Jungen namens Earl Ciel Phantomhive vermacht bekommen hatte!“, unterbrach plötzlich eine fremde Stimme John Carter und ließ Tara zusammenzucken. Doch anscheinend war sie dabei ganz alleine, denn aus einem unerfindlichen Grund sprang John auf und breitete freudestrahlend die Hände aus: „Sebastian!“, rief er.  


In der Türe stand ein groß gebauter Mann, den Tara um die 27 Jahre schätzte. Sein schwarzes Haar und seine stechend roten Augen waren das erste Merkmal, dass Tara wahrnahm. Geradlinig stand er im Türrahmen und blickte zu John, er würdigte der jungen Frau keines Blickes. Sein schwarzer Anzug war gepflegt und auch die weißen Handschuhe wirkten edel. War das etwa der Butler?  


Ein kleines, kaum erkennbare Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund, ehe er antwortete: „Mister Carter, schön Sie hier anzutreffen, aber dürfte ich fragen, was Sie hier im Arbeitszimmer meiner ehemaligen Herrin zu suchen haben? Alle Gäste befinden sich in der Eingangshalle und warten nur darauf, dass das Testament vorgelesen wird.“  


John ging auf diesen ungewöhnlichen Mann zu, der etwas Unheimliches an sich hatte, was Tara nur schwer erklären konnte. Sein schwarzes Erscheinen erinnerte sie an etwas Böses. „Nun, ich wollte der reizenden Dame hier etwas vom Anwesen zeigen, ich hoffe das ist okay, Sebastian?“, fragte John und klopfte dem Butler, der etwas größer als John war, auf die linke Schulter. Der Schwarzhaarige rührte sich nicht und verzog nicht die Miene, stattdessen blickte er in Taras Richtung, welche sofort einen Schritt zurückging. Seine Augen waren tatsächlich rot, sie hatte sich also nicht getäuscht und er war groß. Einen ganz Kopf größer war er als Tara, welche sich schutzlos ausgeliefert fühlte.  


Es dauerte lange, ehe dieser Butler, der Sebastian hieß, etwas sagte. Doch zuvor rückte er seine schwarze Krawatte zurecht, ehe er sich verbeugte und mit den Worten: „Guten Tag, mein Name ist Sebastian Michaelis und ich war Butler von Rosalia Favelli. Dürfte ich erfahren, wie Ihr Name ist?“, interessiert fragte und kurz aufsah. Tara war das Ganze hier nicht geheuer, doch sie wollte auf der anderen Seite auch nicht unhöflich erscheinen, deshalb war es das Richtige zu antworten. Doch noch bevor sie den Mund öffnen konnte, kam ihr John zuvor: „War? Du bist es noch immer, solange das Testament nicht vorgelesen wurde, bist du der Butler von Rosalia!“  


Lächelnd drehte sich Sebastian zu John um und mit geschlossenen Augen pflichtete er ihm bei. Dieser Mann war wirklich außergewöhnlich, aber man merkte ihm an, dass er durch und durch Butler war. Es musste ihm gefallen anderen Menschen zu dienen.  
„Aber Sebastian, wir wollen dich nicht aufhalten und bald beginnt es ja, ich denke wir sollten wieder gehen, findest du nicht auch?“, fragte John in Taras Richtung.  
Irritiert blickte sie vom Butler zu John und wieder zurück. „J-Ja, natürlich!“, gab sie nur wieder und ging an Sebastian vorbei.  


Der Butler war der letzte der den Raum verließ und die Türe sorgfältig hinter sich schloss, ehe er in die andere Richtung bog, als Tara und John gingen. Eigentlich wollte die junge Frau sich nicht umdrehen, doch etwas war an diesem Menschen, dass sie faszinierte. Er hatte eine geheimnisvolle Art an sich und so kam es, dass sie stehen blieb und sich schließlich ganz zu ihm umdrehte, während er mit steifer Haltung den langen Flur entlangging.  


„Ähm …“, rief sie und war irritiert, dass Sebastian wie auf Kommando stehen blieb. Er wusste eben zu gehorchen und irgendwie kam Tara nicht darum herum sich einen Hund vorzustellen, der seinem Herren hinterherlief.  
„Tara Silver … so heiße ich. Sie wollten meinen Namen wissen“, gab die junge Frau nervös wieder und blickte dem Butler in die roten Augen, die sie fixiert hatten.  
„Oh? Tara heißen Sie? Ein wunderschöner und zugleich außergewöhnlicher Name. Ich danke Ihnen vielmals, also dann“, sein Lächeln wirkte künstlich und doch kaufte es Tara ihm ab, dass er glücklich zu sein schien: „Man sieht sich bestimmt später … Miss Tara Silver!“, erwiderte Sebastian mit einer tiefen Verbeugung.  
Ihren Namen aus dem Mund dieses Mannes zu hören, war verstörend und beruhigend zugleich. Wer war er nur? Er wirkte so unmenschlich und doch war er einer.


	2. Masquerade

_Masquerade (by Eric Saade)_

„Wenn man Sebastian das erste Mal trifft ist man sehr von seinem Erscheinen fasziniert, findest du nicht auch? Ich war hin und weg, als Rosalia ihn mir vorstellte, er hat etwas Geheimnisvolles an sich und oft fragt man sich, ob es überhaupt sein wahres Ich ist, was er uns zeigt“, erwiderte John, während Tara und er den langen Flur in Richtung Eingangshalle durchquerten. Sie waren auf dem Weg zurück, doch das nahm Tara nicht wirklich wahr. Vielmehr war sie mit den Gedanken bei Sebastian, der ihr einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen wollte.

Natürlich war er ein Mensch, was anderes gab es nicht und doch wurde Tara das Gefühl nicht los, dass er etwas verbarg. Er wirkte so unnahbar und es war schwer seine Gedanken lesen zu können, denn normalerweise verriet sich jeder Mensch in seiner Mimik. Was man dachte, was man wollte, all das konnte man nicht komplett verbergen und er tat es.

Wie ein weißes Papier, das einfach nur leer war, so stellte sich Tara diesen Butler vor.  
Noch immer befanden sich die meisten Gäste in der Eingangshalle und ihr Gelächter durchdrang die erdrückende Stille, so dass Tara sie von weitem hören konnte. Es stimmte was John gesagte hatte, niemand war hier, der richtig trauerte, außer er. Wie ein Rudel hungriger Löwen warteten sie auf das Urteil.

Wer sollte den größten Schatz abräumen? Wer würde am Ende viel Macht haben und wem sollte der Butler dienen, der nur als Objekt betrachtet wurde? Tara begann sich zu fragen, was wohl Sebastians Meinung zu all dem war, während sie in der Eingangshalle zu einem reich gedeckten Büfett schritt. Käse, welcher in Würfel geschnitten worden war, grüne Trauben, edler Champagner und Kaviar in verschiedensten Sorten befanden sich verteilt über den langen Tisch. Ab und an nahm einer der Gäste etwas zu Essen, doch meistens tranken sie nur alkoholische Getränke. Noch immer war Tara für die meisten nur Luft und dies würde sich auch nicht ändern, der einzige der Interesse zeigte, war John. Immer wieder nannte er Namen von Leuten und zeigte mit seinen langen Fingern mitten in die Gruppe hinein.

„Das ist George Moon, ein sehr törichter Mann“, erwiderte John, bevor er sich ein Stück Käse in den Mund schob.  
„Töricht, aber wieso?“, wollte Tara wissen.  
„Naja, er hat Rosalia bisher nur ein einziges Mal getroffen und ist davon überzeugt, dass sie ihm etwas hinterlassen hat. Um ehrlich zu sein, mochte Rosalia ihn nicht wirklich, er ist cholerisch und äußerst reizbar. Zudem soll er einige Geschäfte im Untergrund Londons laufen haben“, flüsterte John in Taras linkes Ohr. Der Begleiter der jungen Frau kannte keine Gnade, wenn es um Andere Menschen ging, dies fand Tara schnell heraus.

„Nur eine einzige Person mag ich in diesem Anwesen und das ist der Butler meiner besten Freundin. Im Gegensatz zu dem ganzen Pack hier, weiß er noch worum es hier geht. Er hat für Rosalia jeden Tag gearbeitet und schätzte ihre schwierige Persönlichkeit. Ich hoffe sie verstehen wieso er mir am liebsten ist?“, wollte John wissen und lehnte sich gegen eine der weißen Säulen. Von dort aus hatten beide einen guten Ausblick auf diese hinterhältige Gesellschaft, die mittlerweile schon sehr angetrunken war.

Abwesend nickte Tara nur und nahm einen Schluck von dem edlen Wasser, was hier wirklich rar war. Die meisten tranken eben etwas Anderes als nur einfaches Wasser. „Warst du Rosalias Kollege, oder sowas?“, wollte die junge Frau wissen und brachte damit John zum Lachen.

„Nein, nein, das war ich nicht!“, verneinte er, doch weiter antworten tat er nicht, stattdessen schob er sich ein weiteres Stück Käse in den Mund, ehe er sich von der Säule abdrückte. Mit einer kleinen Bewegung machte John klar, dass er sich in die Menge begeben würde. „Du kommst doch klar, oder?“, wollte der Mann aufrichtig wissen.

Tara nickte nur und ließ diesen netten Mann gehen, der ihr die Angst genommen hatte. Wäre sie überhaupt alleine hierher gekommen, oder hätte sie diese einmalige Gelegenheit verstreichen lassen und ihr Schicksal akzeptiert? Bestimmt, dachte Tara und sah sich um. Edle Kleider, teurer Schmuck und die besten Anzüge trug diese Gesellschaft, die wahrscheinlich mehr als genug von ihrem Geld zur Verfügung hatten. „Wie grauenhaft!“, zischte die junge Frau und sah zu ihren Füßen. Mit ihrer einfachen Kleidung stach sie hervor und doch war sie froh, dass ihr niemand seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte außer John.

Diesen entdeckte Tara mit einer Gruppe von jungen Frauen, die sich mit ihren großen Fächern Luft spendeten. Einige lachten laut auf und Andere blickten John mit glänzenden Augen an. Tara war durchaus bewusst was sie für diesen Mann empfanden. Es war auch ziemlich auffällig.

Weiter wanderte der Blick von Tara durch die große Halle, die der Hauptschauplatz werden sollte. Nur hier konnten sich so viele Menschen aufhalten, ohne dass sie sich im Weg standen. Es war gut durchdacht. Niemand wollte auch eine Horde von Menschen haben, die durch das große Anwesen liefen, auch wenn sie es gekonnt hätten. Man sollte die Toten ehren und sie nicht beschmutzen.

Mit diesen Gedanken wanderte ihr Blick weiter durch den Raum, ehe dieser an einer großen Holztüre hängen blieb. Geradlinig und ziemlich vertraut für Tara stand der Butler dort und blickte mit einem künstlichen Lächeln in die Menge. Nur die wenigsten beachteten ihn und schenkten ihm einen unauffälligen Blick. Tara war überzeugt, dass Sebastian es mitbekam, denn er stach einfach aus der Menge heraus, genauso wie sie. Mit offenem Mund starrte die junge Frau in seine Richtung und registrierte keine weitere Bewegung.

Fast schon statuengleich stand er dort und wartete auf etwas. Er schien nicht einfach dort zu stehen, weil er es wollte. Nein, er musste definitiv auf etwas warten, doch was war es? Wie auf ein Stichwort öffnete der schwarze Butler plötzlich seine Augen und blickte ohne jegliche Mimik in Taras Richtung. Hatte er etwas geahnt, dass sie ihn beobachtet hatte? Lange blickte er sie an und aus Sekunden wurden Minuten. Tara konnte nicht anders als ihm ebenfalls in die Augen zu schauen, die noch immer rot erschienen. Es war also keine Täuschung gewesen, seine Augen waren wirklich rot. „Wie die Augen eines …“, begann Tara zu sich selber und stoppte mitten im Satz, denn ihr viel keine gute Beschreibung ein. Nur eine und diese klang so unheimlich, dass sie Gänsehaut bekam.

„Wie die Augen eines … Dämons!“, flüsterte sie und vernahm ein leises Lächeln des Butlers. Hatte er sie etwa gehört? Aus dieser Entfernung? Unmöglich, sie hatte es doch geflüstert und seine Ohren konnten niemals so gut sein. Bestimmt hatte sie es sich nur eingebildet, so wie manch anderes. Kopfschüttelnd wandte sich Tara ab und blickte in die andere Richtung. So etwas konnte nicht passieren, es war einfach nicht möglich. Aber sosehr sie auch versuchte diese Gedanken zu vergessen, so musste sie noch einmal in die Richtung von Sebastian schauen, der allerdings verschwunden war. Wie vom Erdboden verschluckt war er nirgendwo zu sehen.

„Nach wem suchst du?“, durchdrang die Stimme von John die kurze Stille, die entstanden war. Leicht verwirrt drehte sich Tara um und blickte in die blauen Augen von John. „Ich …“, begann sie und schüttelte sofort den Kopf. Sie konnte es ihm unmöglich sagen und somit ließ sie sich von John noch weiteres erzählen, allerdings hörte sie nur mit einem Ohr zu. Ihre Gedanken kreisten eben um diesen außergewöhnlichen Butler, der mit Sicherheit etwas verbarg, was niemand wissen sollte.

„Nun ja …“, erzählte John weiter, während sie beide ihren gewohnten Stammplatz wieder einnahmen, der bei den weißen Säulen zu finden war, „… diese Damen gerade eben hegen ein gewisses Interesse an mich, obwohl sie erst 16 sind.“  
„Somit jünger als ich und damit machen sie sich strafbar“, erwiderte Tara und konnte sich nur schwer ein Lachen verkneifen.  
Wild schüttelte John seinen Kopf. „Nein, in dieser Gesellschaft ist es nor…“, doch weiter kam er nicht.

Das Licht in der großen Halle erlosch und auch der große Kronleuchter verlor seinen Glanz. Alles wurde in Dunkelheit gehüllt und nur ein leises Raunen konnte man von den Gästen vernehmen, die gebannt zur Treppe blickten. Andere sahen sich noch um und hielt ihren Gläser fest umklammert, während Tara sich gegen die Säule drückte und einfach geradeaus sah. Was nur die Leiterin im Waisenhaus und niemand sonst wusste war die Tatsache, dass Tara Nachtblind war und somit gar nichts im Dunkeln sehen konnte.

Dementsprechend verabscheute sie auch die Dunkelheit und schlief immer mit Licht. Es war schrecklich nichts sehen zu können wenn die Nacht hereinbrach, doch daran war die junge Frau gewöhnt. Nur an diesem fremden Ort fühlte sie sich unwohl und drückte sich gegen das kalte Gestein. Lange Minuten verstrichen, in denen niemand wusste was passierte und erst, als der erlösende Scheinwerfer ein wenig Licht spendete, atmete Tara erleichtert aus.

Obwohl es eine Testamentsvorlesung war wurde daraus ein riesiges Spektakel gemacht. Der Scheinwerfer beleuchtete einen kleinen Teil der Treppe, auf der man den Butler höchstpersönlich entdecken konnte.  
Erstaunt blickte jeder zu ihm hoch und manch einer flüsterte seinem Nachbarn etwas zu. Man hätte Sebastian ganz leicht für den Herren dieses Anwesens halten können, dachte Tara und blickte ebenfalls zu ihm hoch. Seine schwarze Gestalt wurde durch seine weiße Maske, welche rote Verzierungen schmückte, verstärkt. Denn, trotz dieser farbigen Maske, wirkte er noch dunkler und gefährlicher.

Lange rührte er sich nicht, erst als die Menge wieder unruhiger wurde lächelte er und verbeugte sich vor dieser abnormalen Gesellschaft, die Tara noch immer nicht mochte.  
„Meine Damen und Herren …“, begann er und seine Stimme durchdrang die große Halle wie ein Messer. Er hatte die volle Aufmerksamkeit und man sah dem Butler an, dass er diese genoss. „Ich werde nun das Testament vorlesen, nachdem unsere geliebte Rosalia Favelli verstorben ist“, erklärte er und drehte sich zu seinem kleinen runden Tisch um, der beschienen wurde. Ein weiteres Raunen ging durch die Halle und John beugte sich zu Tara. „Als ob die alle traurig sind, im Gegenteil …“, flüsterte er so leise er konnte, ehe er sich wieder normal hinstellte. Tara nickte nur beiläufig und blickte wieder zum Butler hoch der mittlerweile einen goldenen Brief in der Hand hielt und in Taras Richtung sah, mehr noch in Johns Richtung. Hatte er ihn etwa gehört? Das war unmöglich.

Doch noch bevor sich die junge Frau weitere Gedanken darum machen konnte, las Sebastian das Testament vor, welches nun offenbart wurde. Leise raschelndes Papier und dann ein kleines Räuspern, ehe er anfing.  
„Sobald dieser Brief von meinem treuen und guten Butler vorgelesen wird, werde ich nicht mehr als Mensch verweilen …“, ein leichtes Schmunzeln überkam Sebastian, was Tara genau erkennen konnte, „… darum möchte ich, dass alles und mein Butler an die Person vermacht werden soll, die es auch aus vollem Herzen verdient hat. Ich könnte mehrere Personen aufzählen, doch in meinen Augen sollte es nur eine allein bekommen. Darum vermachte ich alles, was ich besitze einschließlich meiner Führungsqualitäten an …“

Gebannt wartete die Gesellschaft darauf den Namen zu hören und jeder vergaß zu atmen, während sich Tara das Schauspiel ansah. Wer würde der Glückliche sein und wer würde von nun an keine Sorgen mehr haben? Sebastian machte es sehr spannend und auch Tara blickte ebenfalls gebannt zu ihm hoch, ehe er sich ein wenig in ihre Richtung drehte und den Namen vorlas. Seine Augen waren dabei stets auf Tara gehaftet.  
„... an Tara Silver!“

Man konnte eine Stecknadel fallen hören, so still war es nun in der Halle. Tara blickte erstaunt zwischen dem Blatt und Sebastian hin und her, der sie noch immer lächelnd ansah. Etwas stimmte hier nicht, etwas war ganz und gar nicht richtig. Wieso sie? Wieso niemand anderes? Das sollte doch ein Scherz sein, oder? Wollte man sie dafür bestrafen, dass sie es gewagt hatte dieser Einladung entgegen zu kommen? Wollte man sie so loswerden? Warum auf solch eine miese Art, sie wurde vor allen bloß gestellt, denn nun schien das Licht auf sie und sie war der Mittelpunkt dieses Geschehens. Nacheinander blickte jeder in die Richtung von Tara und auch John sah sie mit offenem Mund an. „Aber, was? Tara, wie … hast du mir etwa was verheimlicht?“, brachte er mühsam hervor und hob die Hand wild in die Luft. Schnell schüttelte Tara den Kopf und drückte sich gegen die Säule, denn ein Wort konnte sie nicht herausbringen. Wie Raubtiere blickte jeder in ihre Richtung und ihre Stimmen waren laut genug, dass sie jeder hören konnte.  


„Wieso sie?“  
„In welcher Beziehung steht sie zu Rosalia?“  
„Der arme John, selbst er hat nichts bekommen?“  
„Ja, er tut mir Leid und dieses Miststück hat alles bekommen.“  
„Da ist definitiv ein Fehler unterlaufen, diese arme Göre sollte nicht einmal hier sein!“  
„Verschwinden soll sie …“  
„Verrecken!“  


Diese Worte zu hören waren schlimm, doch Tara versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Sie konnte nichts dafür, doch sie hatten Recht. Sie gehörte nicht hierher und würde es niemals tun. Eindeutig ward ein Fehler unterlaufen, aber Sebastian wirkte nicht so, als würde er Fehler machen. Er war sich seiner Sache sicher, aber nicht Tara. Man konnte das Erbe nicht antreten, wenn man nicht wollte. Jemand Anderes war dafür mehr geeignet, jemand von ihnen. Jemand, wie John Carter. Sie hatten hart gearbeitet und Tara hatte Rosalia nie lebend getroffen, sie kannte sie gar nicht. Warum sollte sie also alles bekommen und die Anderen nichts?  


„Du …!“, schrie eine ältere Dame aus der Menge heraus, ehe sie ihr Champagnerglas auf den Boden warf. Es zersprang in tausend Teile, ehe die alte Dame mit ihren grauen Haaren und dem roten Kleid wutentbrannt auf Tara zuging. Wut, Hass und die Gier nach Mord war in ihren Augen zu erkennen.  
„Du, es hätte alles mir gehören sollten, schließlich war ich mit Rosalia schon öfters …!“  
„Nur dir, du alte Schnepfe?“, lachte ein Herr im schwarzen Anzug und schwarzen Bart.  
„Nein, wenn dann hätte ich alles bekommen!“, schrie eine weitere Frau in der Menge.  


„Na, super!“, meinte John leise, der sich langsam von den Schock erholt zu haben schien, im Gegensatz zu Tara. Am ganzen Körper zitternd sah sie der Szene zu, wie Einer auf den Anderen losging und für sein Recht kämpfen wollte. Einschließlich der alten Dame im roten Kleid kämpfte jeder, denn diese nahm sich letztendlich eine leere Flasche Champagner und ging langsam auf Tara zu. John war abgelenkt und blickte in eine andere Richtung.  


„Wie die Teufel!“, zischte er und schüttelte den Kopf. Mit dem Rücken zu Tara versuchte er hilflos die Situation zu beruhigen, die sich immer mehr zuspitzte. Aber eigentlich war Sebastian dafür verantwortlich und nicht er. Wieso tat er nichts?  
Hilflos blickte Tara zur Treppe, doch dort konnte man keinen Butler entdecken. Hatte er sich etwa verdrückt und ließ das alles hier geschehen? Hatte er sich versteckt, auch wenn er nicht der Typ zu sein schien.  


„Ich bring dich um …“, schrie die alte Dame und hob die Flasche in die Luft, während Tara sich noch immer umsah. Wieso war alles nur so aus dem Ruder gelaufen? Warum half Sebastian nicht? War es ihm so egal? Aber weiter darüber nachdenken durfte sie nicht, sie musste schließlich hier weg. Somit drückte sie sich von der Säule ab und ging einige Schritte in Richtung Treppe. Die alte Dame folgte ihr mit fest zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Aus einer schönen und edlen Gesellschaft wurde eine hässliche und kranke Gruppe und bestes Beispiel dafür war diese Frau. Neid trieb jeden Menschen in den Wahnsinn, wenn er es nicht kontrollieren konnte.  


„Ich bring dich um … ich mach dich fertig, es gehört alles mir … es …“  
Eine schwarze Gestalt tauchte aus dem Nichts vor Tara auf und verdeckte somit die Sicht zu der alten Dame. Wie eine Wand breitete sich die Dunkelheit aus und ließ kein Licht an sich heran. Es war ein breiter Rücken und die weißen Handschuhe, die die Hände des Mannes umsäumten, waren unverkennbar.  


„S-Sebastian?“, fragte Tara verwirrt und ihre Beine gaben nach, sodass sie sich auf der untersten Treppenstufe hinsetzen musste. Kurz drehte sich der geheimnisvolle Butler zu ihr um und lächelte sie an, ehe er sich wieder der Frau im roten Kleid zuwandte. Diese war wie erstarrt, aber mehr konnte Tara nicht erkennen, denn Sebastian ließ es nicht zu.  


„Aber, aber meine verehrte Miss Sophie!“, gab Sebastian wieder und seine Stimme entspannte Tara ein wenig.  
„Warum?“, brachte die besagte alte Dame nur von sich und ließ die große Flaschen auf den Boden fallen. Der laute Knall des Glases ging in dem ganzen Trubel unter und Tara nahm ihn nur halb wahr.  
Kurz winkte Sebastian zu John, ehe er sich wieder der alten Dame widmete. „Bring Miss Silver ins Arbeitszimmer von Rosalia, ich kümmere mich hier um diese Gesellschaft.“ Wie ein Befehl klang es, als Sebastian dies John auftrug, doch auch die Belustigung in seiner Stimme konnte man nicht überhören. John versuchte zu lächeln, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel.  
Dieser wartete nicht lange ab, sondern griff Taras Hand, ehe sie die Treppe hinaufliefen. „Was?“, brachte die junge Frau verwirrt hervor, doch John antwortete nicht. Wieso nur?


	3. The Fear

_The Fear (by Ben Howard)_

Die dumpfen Schritte von John Carter und Tara konnten nicht die wilden und ungestümen Stimmen aus der großen Halle übertönen. Dafür war der Teppich eben viel zu leise. Ohnehin versuchte die junge Frau ihre Sinne beisammen zu halten, obwohl der Schock noch immer sehr tief saß. Sie konnte nichts sehen und war daher froh, dass der Mond ihr ein wenig Licht spendete, auch wenn dies nichts gegen die Nachtblindheit half. Stoßweise atmete sie aus und wieder ein. Tara war den Tränen nahe, aber nicht vor Trauer, sondern vor Schock. Innerhalb von einem Abend hatte sie mehr Leute, als sie zählen konnte, dazu gebracht sich gegen sie zu stellen. Mehrere wollten sie umbringen, oder hatten zumindest damit gedroht. Ob sie es wirklich getan hätten, wenn Sebastian nicht gekommen wäre, das wusste Tara nicht.

Kurz hob die junge Frau den Kopf und sah dorthin, wo sie den Kopf von John ahnte. John selber atmete auch schwer und zog Tara hinter sich her, sodass ihr Arm schmerzte. Er erwiderte nichts, sagte nichts, gab keinen Laut von sich, sondern führte sie eben den Gang entlang, den ihr der junge Mann schon einmal gezeigt hatte.

Abrupt blieb er stehen und riss Tara damit aus ihren Gedanken. Die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer von Rosalia wurde aufgestoßen und die Lampen wurden angemacht, so dass die junge Frau weitaus mehr erkennen konnte, als in der Dunkelheit. Zwar erleuchteten die Lampen auf dem Schreibtisch und an der Decke nicht jede Ecke des Raumes, doch dies war auch nicht so wichtig. Tara konnte soviel erkennen, dass sie sah, wie John sich über seine geröteten Augen fuhr. „H-Hast du geweint? Vor Wut?“, fragte die junge Frau und fühlte sich schuldig.   
Schuldig!

John Carter war der engste Freund von Rosalia gewesen und doch hatte sie ihm nichts hinterlassen, bei ihm konnte sie verstehen, wenn er jetzt wütend werden würde. Doch der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf, ehe er zum Fenster ging und seinen Kopf dort gegen das Glas lehnte, ehe er tief einatmete.

„Nicht vor Wut. Bis zum Schluss ist Rosalia so geblieben, wie ich sie kennen lernen durfte. Sie hat sich nicht verändert und obwohl ich schon ein wenig enttäuscht war, bin ich froh.“ Lächelnd drehte sich John um. Doch die Freude konnte ihm Tara nicht abkaufen, darum ging sie ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Ihre Beine waren noch immer sehr wackelig, der Schock saß einfach zu tief und noch immer realisiert die junge Frau nicht, was gerade geschehen war. Bestimmt war es am Ende doch nur ein schrecklich langer Traum und sie würde sofort wieder in dem Waisenhaus aufwachen, welches ihr zu Hause war.

Doch nichts von dem passierte und die Minuten verstrichen. Tara stand noch immer in diesem besagten Arbeitszimmer und musste sich eingestehen, dass sie etwas bekommen hatte, wonach viele Menschen trachteten. Doch wollte sie dies alles überhaupt haben? Im Grunde nicht wenn sie ehrlich war, denn sie war dafür nicht geeignet. In dieser Gesellschaft würde sie niemals überleben, da gab es mit Sicherheit andere, so wie John, die besser dafür geeignet waren. Also, wieso nur? Wieso bekam sie alles von einer Frau, die sie nicht kannte, geschweige denn schon einmal getroffen hatte?

„Froh?“, brachte Tara nur hervor und stützte sich ein wenig auf dem teuer aussehenden Schreibtisch ab. Das Schwindelgefühl wurde nicht besser und ihr pochendes Herz verlangsamte sich nicht. Die Aufregung war eben doch zu groß.   
„Ja, ich bin froh, dass du alles bekommen hast. Ich weiß zwar nicht warum, aber mir ist es so lieber. Diese ganzen Hyänen dort unten wollten doch nur eins mit Rosalias Vermögen machen.“, zischte John und biss die Zähne aufeinander.   
„Und was?“, fragte Tara interessiert. Sie ahnte die Antwort bereits, aber doch wollte sie es von diesem Mann erfahren. Hoffentlich fühlte er sich nicht durch ihre Fragen genervt!  
„Wie schon einmal erwähnt, war Rosalias Charakter ziemlich schwierig, daher hatte sie auch nur sehr wenig Freunde. Dadurch, dass sie kein Blatt vor dem Mund nahm, geriet sie schnell auf die sogenannte schwarze Liste und jeder hasste sie dafür, dass sie so war wie sie eben nun einmal war“, erklärte John, während er sich in den großen Sessel setzte und zur Decke hinaufsah.

Er seufzte laut auf und Tara wusste nicht so recht, was sie nun sagen sollte. Sollte sie überhaupt etwas erwidern? Was denn? Ihr fiel nichts ein, denn sie kannte Rosalia eben nicht und das einzige was sie jetzt nun wusste war die Tatsache, dass diese Frau dafür geächtet wurde, weil sie offen ihre Meinung kundtat. Die Welt war wirklich ungerecht.

Lange herrschte eine erdrückende Stille in dem Raum und nur das Pochen ihres eigenen Herzens konnte Tara vernehmen. Ab und an versuchte sie die Stimmen aufzunehmen, die man vielleicht aus der großen Halle vernehmen konnten, doch keine einzige hörte sie. Vielleicht hatte Sebastian für Ruhe gesorgt oder aber alle Gäste nach Hause geschickt. Irgendwie tat ihr der Butler leid, denn ihn schien jeder zu mögen und nun verriet er sie alle. Aber andererseits kam Tara nicht um den Gedanken herum, dass er wirklich etwas zu verbergen hatte. Er war nicht normal, kein normaler menschlicher Butler, dafür war er einfach zu perfekt. Doch Engel und Teufel gab es nicht oder? Wild schüttelte die junge Frau den Kopf und sah kurz zu John. Bestimmt gab es auf der Welt perfekte Menschen, nur waren sie eben selten. Und Tara hatte eben so einen seltenen Menschen getroffen.

So war es doch mit den Menschen. Bis vor weniger Jahrhunderten waren sie doch der festen Überzeugung, dass die Erde eine Scheibe wäre und nun wusste man, dass sie ein Zynit war. Aber Übernatürliches, das gab es definitiv nicht, wer würde denn schon an Teufel und Engel glauben, außer die Religiösen. Und Tara war ganz und gar nicht religiös, sie glaubte nicht an einen Gott. Sie wusste, dass die Erde nicht in sieben Tagen sondern in mehreren Milliarden Jahren entstanden war. Sie glaubte an die Evolution und nicht an Jesus Christus, dem Erlöser. Und daran würde sich nichts ändern.

Plötzlich vernahm man von draußen leise dumpfe Schritte, die vor der Türe stehen blieben, ehe diese geöffnet wurde. Sebastian betrat den Raum, in der einen Hand einen alten Kerzenleuchter dessen Gold aber hell glänzte. Man konnte neue Kerzen erkennen, die hell leuchteten. In der anderen Hand trug er ein Tablett mit zwei Tassen.

Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen sprang John vom Stuhl auf und versuchte mit einem freundlichen Lächeln den Butler zu begrüßen, der abwesend in der Mitte des Raumes stand. „Sebastian, wie geht es der Meute unten? Haben sie sich beruhigt, oder sind noch einige abgedreht?“, wollte der Mann wissen und ging um den Schreibtisch herum, so dass er am Ende neben Tara stand. Allerdings beachtete diese John nicht weiter, denn Sebastian faszinierte sie noch mehr, wie leichtfüßig er dort stand und wie selbstverständlich er dieses Tablett trug, als würde er nichts anderes machen.

Leicht schüttelte Sebastian den Kopf, doch bevor er antwortete stellte er das Tablett in einer dunklen Ecke auf etwas, was wie ein kleiner Wagen aussah, ehe er sprach: „Nun, ich habe sie nach Hause geschickt. Es war Rosalias Wunsch, dass ich diese Veranstaltung stattfinden lassen würde und nachdem das Testament vorgelesen wurde sollten alle das Anwesen wieder verlassen.“ Kurz blickte der Butler in Taras Richtung, welche leicht zusammenzuckte. Also war dies alles von Rosalias geplant gewesen bevor sie aus dem Leben schied? Was für eine außergewöhnliche Dame.

„Rosalia, wie man sie kennt und liebt.“ Mit dem Kopf schüttelnd verschränkte John die Arme, ehe er mit dem Kopf zu dem Tablett nickte.   
„Oh das?“, Sebastian deutete sofort seine Geste: „Ich dachte mir, dass warme Milch mit Honig Ihre Sinne wiederbeleben würde.“ Wie selbstverständlich bot der Butler die zwei Tassen Tara und John an. John nahm sofort die schneeweiße Tasse und roch an dem Getränk. Doch Tara zögerte zunächst, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, warum. „Mögen Sie etwa keine Milch mit Honig, meine junge Herrin?“, wollte Sebastian sofort wissen. Er lächelte sie mit demselben Lächeln an, wie er es zuvor in der Eingangshalle getan hatte. Geheimnisvoll und dämonisch, obwohl der letztere Teil des Gedankens ziemlich lächerlich klang.   
„D-Doch … Moment, junge Herrin?“ Erst jetzt war ihr aufgefallen, was dieser Mann zu ihr gesagt hatte und fassungslos starrte sie ihn mit großen Augen an. John sah immer wieder zwischen dem Butler und Tara hin und her, während er an dem warmen Getränk roch.

„Ja, meine junge Herrin!“, erwiderte Sebastian noch einmal. Ob er es demonstrativ tat oder nicht, das wusste Tara nicht.   
„N-Nennen Sie mich nicht so, es klingt so …“ Entrüstet nahm Tara die Tasse und roch an dem Getränk. Ein süßlicher Geruch durchdrang ihre Sinne und ließ diese schläfrig werden und, nach dem ersten kleinen Schluck aus dieser teuer aussehenden Tasse, verbreitete sich eine wohlige Wärme in ihrem Magen aus, die sie entspannen ließ.   
„Es klingt so?“, warf Sebastian ein, der sich mittlerweile wieder zwei Schritte von ihnen entfernt hatte. Er bewahrte den respektvollen Abstand, das musste Tara ihm lassen.   
„Bitte? Es … ich fühle mich so alt, wenn Sie …“

Das laute Lachen von John durchbrach diese ernste Stimmung, auch wenn das Gespräch ganz und gar nicht ernst zunehmen war. Verwundert blickte Tara ihn an, denn dieser lachte so heftig, dass er seine Tasse abstellen musste. Er hielt seinen Bauch fest und einzelne Tränen konnte man auf seinen Wangen erkennen. Auch Sebastian schien äußerst erstaunt zu sein, über diesen gefühlvollen Ausbruch.   
„Was?“, fragte Tara unsicher. Was hatte er denn nun?   
„Ich sehe schon, ihr beide kommt gut miteinander aus.“  
„Gut miteinander auskommen?“, fragte Tara.   
„Vielen Dank, Mister Carter!“, warf Sebastian ein und verbeugte sich ein wenig.   
„Na, Sebastian wird dein engster Butler sein, der dir laut dem Testament dienen wird. Du kannst froh sein, dass es mich nicht getroffen hat. Ich hätte dich schuften lassen, aber diese junge Dame hier …“, ohne es zu ahnen, legte John einen Arm um Tara, welche geschockt die Augen weit aufriss, „… ich denke nicht, dass sie dich foltern wird.“

„Foltern?“ Eine Spur von Belustigung war in Sebastians Stimme zu erkennen. Das Wort musste ihm sehr gefallen.   
„Nun, ich denke nicht, dass Tara dich zu Tode schuften lassen wird.“ Es schien fast so, als sei John wieder der Alte geworden und hatte sich von dem ganzen Erlebnis erholt.   
„Zu Tode schuften“, wiederholte Sebastian, während er einen Finger an seinem Kinn legte. Dabei leuchteten die weißen Handschuhe ungewöhnlich hell und nahmen Tara in ihren Bann. Doch zurzeit gab es wichtigeres, als die gepflegte Kleidung des Butlers zu bewundern.

„Nein!“, erwiderte Tara deshalb und drückte sich vom Schreibtisch ab. Zwar wollte sie selbstsicher erscheinen, doch irgendwie gelang es ihr nicht. Es lag nicht am Geschehenen, sondern an der Präsenz des Butlers und seinem Blick, der Tara regelrecht durchbohrte, als hätte sie soeben die Todesstrafe ausgesprochen.

„Nein? Was meinst du damit?“ Fragend blickte John Tara an und runzelte dabei die Stirn.   
„Ich kann das nicht, es ist zwar alles nett hier und die Milch mit Honig …“, sie zeigte auf die Tasse, „… war auch lecker, aber ich muss wieder zurück. Da wo ich wirklich lebe, das alles ist ein Missverständnis und ich bin der Meinung, dass du, John Carter, besser dafür geeignet bist.“ Aufmerksam hörte John ihr zu und nickte ab und an. Es war sehr still im gesamten Anwesen und einzig ein kleines „Oh?“, konnte man vom Butler vernehmen, der ebenfalls Tara aufmerksam zuhörte. „Darum …“, Tara fasste ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, „… darum kann ich das alles nicht annehmen und werde jetzt gehen.“

Die junge Frau schloss langsam ihre Jacke, denn sie hatte einen Entschluss gefasst und niemand würde sie davon abhalten können, auch nicht der Butler dieses Hauses. Obwohl er danach aussah, als könnte er einem problemlos seinen Willen aufzwingen.   
„Aber das kannst du nicht“, meinte John fast eine Spur zu beleidigt und hielt Tara an der rechten Schulter fest. Lächelnd drehte sie sich halb zu ihm um. „Doch, ich muss und ich möchte. Das hier ist nicht meine Welt und du gehörst hier vielmehr hinein. Außerdem kennst du Sebastian länger …“ Er musste es verstehen, auch wenn er nicht konnte. Außerdem sollte er sich doch freuen, denn Tara bot ihm eine Chance an alles das zu haben, was er gewollt hatte. Schließlich fühlte sie sich nach allem wie ein Parasit, der sich irgendwo ohne Erlaubnis eingenistet hatte.

„Das kann man ändern, nach einer gewissen Zeit ist es normal, dass …“  
„Nein!“, erwiderte die junge Frau und befreite sich. Noch ein letztes Mal schenkte sie ihm ein Lächeln, ehe sie sich zur Türe drehte und hinausgehen wollte, doch weiter kam sie nicht. Denn es war Sebastian der sich ihr in den Weg stellte und ihr somit den Ausgang versperrte. „Ähm …“ Es war unglaublich, Sebastian war einen ganzen Kopf größer und wirkte somit wie eine große Wand für sie. Es gab keine Möglichkeit sich an ihm vorbeizuschleichen.

„Es ist äußerst schade, dass Sie es nicht einmal ausprobieren wollen. Es ist eine Chance, die Sie wegwerfen, denn ich kenne Ihr Leben. Sollte es Ihnen doch nicht gefallen, können Sie immer und zu jederzeit wieder in Ihr Waisenhaus gehen. Alle sind dort schon benachrichtigt und darauf vorbereitet, dass Sie eine Zeit lang …“  
„Du!“, zischte Tara auf einmal und funkelte den Butler wütend an. Die Wut kam überraschend und nicht geplant.   
Er hatte kein Recht sich ohne zu fragen, etwas über ihr Leben herauszufinden. Wie konnte er es nur wagen? Nun fühlte sich die junge Frau vor dem Kopf gestoßen und wusste somit, dass sie nicht so einfach gehen konnte.   
„Sehen Sie es positiv, meine junge Herrin …“  
„Nenn mich nicht so“, zischte Tara. Ein leises Nicken war vom Butler zu vernehmen.

„Sie haben etwas, womit Sie Ihr Leben wieder ordnen könnten. Und ein Neues zugleich beginnen können.“ Irgendwo hatte er ja schon Recht, die Chance war einmalig, aber Tara war sich unsicher. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie dafür geeignet war.   
„Bitte Tara, versuch es doch wenigstens. Nimm das Angebot an, bitte“, flehte John und kam einige Schritte auf sie zu, blieb aber trotzdem etwas entfernt von ihr stehen.

Tief atmete Tara ein und musste feststellen, dass Sebastian keinerlei Gerüche an sich hatte, noch nicht einmal einen typisch menschlichen. Im Grunde musste sie sich geschlagen geben und somit fasste sie sich an der Stirn und mit den Worten „Also schön!“ war für allen Beteiligten klar, dass der Butler die Oberhand gewonnen hatte. „Aber wenn ich dafür nicht geeignet bin, dann darf ich gehen, nicht wahr?“

Schweigend nickte der Butler und verbeugte sich vor Tara, was ihr ziemlich unangenehm war. Denn er war der Erste der dies tat und somit sah sie in eine andere Richtung, damit er nicht bemerkte, wie peinlich berührt sie über diese Aktion war. „Mach das nicht!“, flüsterte sie nur und konnte ein leises „Ja!“ vernehmen. Sie wollte nicht so behandelt werden, er sollte es einfach lassen. Schließlich war sie niemand, der auf Händen getragen werden wollte und sollte.

Doch nun stellte sich ein ganz anderes Problem dar, was Tara, ohne nachzudenken, laut aussprach: „Und wo soll ich schlafen?“  
„Hier in diesem Anwesen, das Schlafzimmer ist schon vorbereitet!“, kam es direkt von Sebastian her, der sie mit seinem üblichen künstlichen Lächeln ansah. Hatte er das alles also geplant? Hatte er von vorneherein gewusst, wie das Ergebnis am Ende aussehen würde? Was war Sebastian nur für ein Mensch? So viel stand fest, er war sehr berechnend und Tara nahm sich vor, ihm nicht so schnell zu vertrauen, auch wenn er ihr Butler sein würde.

John Carter blieb nicht sehr lange und schon nach kurzer Zeit – als bereits die Dämmerung eintrat – verabschiedete er sich mit einem „Mein Fahrer wartet unten auf mich!“ von Sebastian und Tara. Leicht drückte er die Hand der jungen Frau und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, bevor er mit Sebastian auf den langen Flur ging und sich von ihm nach draußen geleiten ließ. Zurück blieb neben Tara auch die Stille, die das Anwesen fest in ihrer Hand hatte. Die Schritte der beiden Personen entfernten sich und für eine kurze Zeit konnte man nichts hören.

Erst das aufheulen eines Motors ließ Tara leicht zusammenzucken. Sie blickte starr auf die Türe und wusste nicht, was nun passieren würde. Um ehrlich zu sein, war sie sehr müde. Der ganze Tag hatte sie einfach gestresst. Während sie leise gähnte und über den teuren Schreibtisch strich wurde die Türe erneut geöffnet und der Butler sah sie wieder mit seinem üblichen Lächeln an. Er war nicht nur leise, sondern auch sehr schnell.   
„Sie müssen sehr müde sein, Miss Silver“, erwiderte er nur und blieb im Türrahmen stehen.   
„Tara … und ja bin ich“, erklärte sie ihm, ließ aber den Blick gesenkt, da sie ihm nicht in die Augen schauen konnte.   
„Soll ich Sie zu ihrem Schlafzimmer geleiten, Miss Silver?“, fragte Sebastian erneut. Allein seine Aussprache schien nicht aus dieser Zeit zu stammen, er redete dafür zu anders. Aus diesem Mann würde Tara nur schwer schlau werden und somit nickte sie nur stumm, ehe sie ihm folgte.

Auf dem Weg zum Schlafzimmer blickte sie immer wieder zu Sebastian, der direkt vor ihr ging. Er hatte wirklich eine dunkle Erscheinung und es war nur sehr schwer, bis gar unmöglich, seine Gedanken lesen zu können. Alles an ihm wirkte unmenschlich. Geruchlos, geräuschlos, gefühlskalt und sehr isoliert, so hätte Tara ihn beschrieben.

Doch sie konnte ihn nicht die ganze Zeit beobachten, ohne dass er es bemerkte, denn ab und an drehte er den Kopf ein wenig zu ihr und lächelte ihr entgegen. Er führte sie durch viele Flure. Wie viele besaß dieses Anwesen überhaupt? Eine Tür nach der anderen passierten sie und mal verschlang die Dunkelheit die Räume, so dass Tara nur erahnen konnte wohin sie ging und mal leuchtete der Mond sehr hell. Aber soweit sie es erkennen konnte war dieses Anwesens sehr gut gepflegt worden. Ob Sebastian das alles alleine gemacht hatte? Kaum vorstellbar, denn kein einzelner Mensch konnte ein ganzes Anwesen instand halten. Es musste mit Sicherheit noch mehr Bedienstete hier geben, aber Tara hatte bisher niemanden entdeckt. Oder aber sie hatte sich nicht richtig umgesehen.

„Gibt es hier noch andere Angestellten, neben Ihnen?“, fragte Tara deswegen. Ohne lang auf eine Antwort zu warten, erwiderte der Butler mit ruhiger Stimme „Nein, ich bin zurzeit der Einzige, der hier angestellt ist.“ und mit diesen Worten blieb er vor einer großen Türe stehen, die er sofort öffnete und Einblick auf ein himmlisches Schlafzimmer gab. In der Mitte stand ein großes Himmelbett, welches Vorhänge besaß. Durch das beschienene Mondlicht wirkten sie dunkel, etwas jenseits eines Rottons. Auf der anderen Seite konnte sie eine zweite Tür erkennen.

„Dies ist der begehbare Schrank!“, erwiderte Sebastian sofort und deutete mit einem Finger auf die Türe. Er musste wahrlich jede noch so kleinste Bewegung wahrnehmen, anders konnte es sich Tara nicht erklären, dass er ihre Gedanken lesen konnte. An Aufmerksamkeit mangelte es ihm nicht.

„Oh …“, brachte Tara nur hervor, denn so viele Anziehsachen besaß sie nicht, dass sie einen gesamten Raum ausfüllen konnten.   
„Möchten Sie noch etwas? Soll ich Ihnen noch etwas bringen, bevor Sie schlafen gehen möchten?“, fragte der Butler und beugte sich ein wenig zu der jungen Frau hinab.   
Verwirrt blickte sie an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, um ehrlich zu sein, möchte ich jetzt etwas alleine sein. Wenn das geht!“  
„Natürlich“, erwiderte Sebastian, ehe er mit einer kurzen Verbeugung den Raum verließ. Allerdings blieb dieser noch stehen und erwiderte „Ich wünsche Ihnen noch eine schöne Nacht, Miss Silver!“, ehe er völlig in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

„Tara, ich heiße Tara!“, rief sie ihm noch hinterher. Sebastian sollte aufhören, sie so vornehm anzusprechen, denn das verdiente sie auf garkeinen Fall. Erst danach schloss sie endgültig die Schlafzimmertür und lehnte sich gegen diese, um ein wenig zu entspannen. Ihr Kopf war zu gefüllt mit Fragen, als das die junge Frau jetzt hätte schlafen können, doch andererseits fühlte sie sich körperlich müde. Und somit beschloss sie, doch noch ins warme und große Bett zu gehen, welches auf sie wartete. Man konnte sich ja noch immer am nächsten Tag mit dem Ganzen hier auseinandersetzen und ehe sie sich versah, schlief sie auch sofort ein und gelangte ins Land der Träume.


	4. You are the chosen one

_You are the chosen one (by Alexandros Nikolaidis)_

Das Zwitschern der Vögel, in der Ferne leise Automotoren und der sanfte Wind. All dies weckte Taras Sinne von Augenblick zu Augenblick. Doch erst als sie das helle Licht auf ihrem Gesicht verspürte, wurde sie so langsam wach. Wie viel Uhr war es? Wie lange hatte sie geschlafen?  
„Mi… Sil…er!“, von irgendwoher vernahm die junge Frau diese Stimme, die mit jedem Mal klarer wurde.  
„Miss Silver!“, noch einmal war sie zu vernehmen.

Und ehe sie sich versah, schlug sie die Augen auf und blickte an die Decke eines fremden Zimmers. Es dauerte etwas, ehe sich Tara daran erinnern konnte, dass sie selber am Abend zuvor entschieden hatte in diesem Anwesen zu übernachten, welches zu allem Überfluss ihr gehörte. Noch immer etwas verwirrt, setzte sie sich auf und strich sich eine Strähne hinter ihr rechtes Ohr.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Silver!“ Eine Stimme, so klar und vertraut zugleich, ließ die junge Frau kurz zusammenzucken, ehe sie nach vorne sah und den Butler entdeckte. Er stand direkt vor ihrem Bett, so wie sie ihn in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Doch nun musste sich Tara eingestehen, dass er wirklich real war und keine Erfindung ihrer blühenden Fantasie. Er war echt und das alles hier auch. Kein Traum, sondern pure Realität.

„Ich heiße Tara, S…Sebastian!“ Es war komisch ihn beim Namen zu nennen, denn er hatte etwas Geheimnisvolles an sich, so wie der gesamte Butler eben ein Geheimnis war. Es würde lange dauern, ehe sie ihm vertrauen konnte und ehe sie herausfand was er versuchte zu verheimlichen. Denn eines war sicher, sie wollte es herausfinden und somit seine Schwächen entdecken, auch wenn er keine zu haben schien.  
Weiter wanderte Taras Blick zu dem Stuhl, auf dem eigentlich ihre Kleidung hätte liegen sollen, doch sie ward nicht mehr dort. „Wo …?“

„Ich nahm mir die Freiheit ihnen neue Kleidung zu beschaffen, darum bitte ich vielmals um Verzeihung.“ Eine leichte Verbeugung war im Augenwinkel zu erkennen.  
Es war schon unheimlich, dass Sebastian fast schon Gedanken lesen konnte. Doch noch viel erschreckender war die Tatsache, dass er sich einfach die Freiheit nahm und ihre Kleidung entfernt hatte. Geschockt blickte Tara zu Sebastian der sie freundlich anlächelte und erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass er über dem rechten Arm teuer aussehenden Stoff gelegt hatte. War das etwa ihre neue Kleidung? So etwas konnte sie doch niemals anziehen, das hatte sie nicht verdient, also wieso?

Noch immer kam Tara nicht mit dem Gedanken klar, dass dieser Butler – welcher geradlinig vor ihr stand – nun unter ihrem Befehl stehen würde. Er würde für sie arbeiten und all die dreckige Arbeit machen, die Tara nicht machen musste. Laut seufzend stand Tara auf und schloss die Augen. Sie war für so etwas nicht geeignet, denn bisher hatte sie immer alles alleine schaffen müssen.  
„Ich werde ihnen ihre Kleidung hierhin legen. Das Badezimmer ist hier gleich nebenan und das Frühstück wird in einer Stunde fertig werd…“  
„In einer Stunde?“ Wieviel wollte Sebastian machen? Wollte er etwa eine ganze Mannschaft versorgen oder erwarteten sie schon am frühen Morgen so viele Gäste? Mit offenem Mund musste die junge Frau den Butler ansehen, der ihr sein gewohnt, künstliches Lächeln zeigte, ehe er erklärte: „Als Butler einer gehobenen Familie aus dem Aristokratenkreise …“

„Ari…sto…krat?“ Fragend blickte Tara ihn an. Dieses Wort hatte sie irgendwo schon einmal gehört, doch sie konnte es nicht wirklich zuordnen und kam sich ziemlich dumm vor. Sebastian musste bestimmt dasselbe denken.  
„Aus dem Kreise der Adligen“, verbesserte der Butler sich. „Nun, als Butler dieser Familie sollte ich in der Lage sein jeglichen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Dazu gehört es auch dem Herrn, oder der Herrin des Hauses, alles nur vorstellbare und unvorstellbare zu Tische zu bringen!“ Sebastian erklärte dies, während er die Kleidung auf dem Stuhl ablegte und sich ein wenig verbeugte. Tara hörte ihm zwar zu, doch noch immer war alles so ungewohnt für sie.

„Familie, Herrin … Sebastian ich bin nicht Ihre Herrin, ich bin einfach nur Tara!“ Aber sooft sie es auch sagte, sie glaubte nicht, dass dieser Mann jemals etwas anderes denken würde.  
„Da muss ich Ihnen widersprechen. Sie sind meine Herrin, nicht nur vom Testament her, sondern auch weil Rosalia mir diesen Befehl gab. Ich werde nur Ihnen dienen und zudem ist es Ihnen gestattet mich in der zweiten Person anzusprechen, da Sie höher gestellt sind als ich.“

„Wollen … willst du das?“, verbesserte sich Tara und blickte dem Butler in die Augen. Dies würde ihr mit Sicherheit schwer fallen und daran konnte sie sich nur schwer gewöhnen, Sebastian so direkt anzusprechen.  
Wieso nur hatte sie das alles hier verdient und was für einen Befehl gab Rosalia ihm? Leicht nickte Sebastian. „Und was für ein Befehl gab dir Rosalia?“, wollte Tara daraufhin wissen. Hier stimmte auf jedenfall etwas nicht. Wieso gab Rosalia ihrem Butler den Befehl nach ihrem Tod jemandem zu dienen, den er noch nie getroffen hatte. Oder hatte sie die alte Dame dieses Anwesens gekannt, nur konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern?

Langsam legte Tara einen Finger an ihrem Kinn, aber sosehr sie auch nachdachte, sie fand nichts. Auch wusste die junge Frau, dass sie nicht an Amnesie litt, somit musste hier auf jedenfall ein Missverständnis vorliegen. Vielleicht meinten sie eine andere Tara Silver, aber wie viele gab es denn schon in London? Bestimmt nicht viele.

Diese Gedanken bereiteten Tara Kopfschmerzen und je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto verwirrter wurde sie.  
„Es tut mir leid, aber diese Information darf ich Ihnen nicht weitergeben“, versicherte der Butler.  
„Und warum nicht?“, hakte die junge Frau nach, während sie zu der Kleidung ging und diese ehrfürchtig begutachtete. Bestimmt war dies ein sehr teurer Stoff, denn er fühlte sich weich und angenehm an. Aus einem einfachen Laden hatte er die Kleidung nicht gekauft, aber wenn ja, von welchem Geld? Tara besaß mit Sicherheit keins, oder doch? Er hatte zwar gesagt, dass sie alles von Rosalia vererbt bekommen hatte, aber wie viel genau, dass wusste sie nicht.

„Rosalia gab mir den Befehl darüber solange zu schweigen, bis Sie dafür bereit wären.“  
„Du machst alles, egal was man dir befiehlt, nicht wahr?“  
Nur ein Nicken konnte man von Sebastian vernehmen, ehe dieser auf die Knie ging und mit gesenktem Kopf erwiderte: „Ich werde nun das Essen vorbereiten, Miss Silver!“  
„Tara, Sebastian!“, zischte die junge Frau und konnte das Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. Noch ein letztes Mal sah sie zu dem Mann, der ihr ein Lächeln schenkte, welches ziemlich unheimlich war. Erst danach verließ er das Zimmer und ließ die junge Frau mit ihren Sachen alleine.

Unwohl zupfte Tara an ihrer neuen Kleidung, welche ihr Sebastian netterweise herausgelegt hatte. „Wahnsinn!“, flüsterte sie, während sie sich im Spiegel betrachtete. Also stimmte es wirklich, dass Kleider Leute machten. Dies war keine gelogene Floskel aus den Märchenbüchern welche man immer als kleines Kind vorgelesen bekommen hatte. Noch immer sah sie sich im Spiegel an, drehte sich einmal nach rechts und nach links. Sie sah hübsch aus, das war keine Frage aber der Stoff war der jungen Frau trotzdem unangenehm. Um ehrlich zu sein wollte sie gar nicht wissen wie teuer er war. Aber würde ihr Sebastian überhaupt den Preis verraten? Wenn sie es ihm befahl, dann schon aber das wollte sie nicht. Befehle waren ihr unangenehm, außerdem sollte man immer an den anderen Menschen denken. Nein, Sebastian sollte keine Marionette von ihr werden.

Sebastian! Wenn sie ehrlich war, dann wusste sie bisher nur seinen Vornamen und das er Rosalia Favelli gedient hatte. Doch weiter wusste sie nichts. Seine Vergangenheit war verschwommen aber noch standen beide am Anfang und irgendwann würde sie schon alles herausfinden.

„Miss Silver? Das Frühstück ist nun angerichtet, wenn ich dementsprechend bitten dürfte?“ Die vertraute Stimme von Sebastian riss Tara aus ihren tiefsten Gedanken, ehe sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. Ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben, hatte er es geschafft die Türe zum Flur zu öffnen und sich im Türrahmen zu stellen. Aber der Teppich übertönte die meisten Schritte aber trotz all dem war Sebastian einer von der leiseren Sorte. Nur mit Mühe konnte man ihn hören bevor man ihn sah. Hatte er es etwa gelernt, musste er sich als Butler so leise verhalten? Oder war sein Charakter einfach nur so? Die junge Frau wusste es nicht, aber was sie wusste war die Tatsache, dass er sie noch immer so ansprach wie er sie eben ansprach.

„Sebastian?“ Mit einer leichten Verbeugung deutete er ihr an, dass er ihr genau zuhörte. „Kannst du mich Tara nennen? Lass bitte dieses Förmliche sein, ich denke nicht, dass ich das verdient habe.“  
„Wie ich Ihnen bereits erklärt habe ist dies nicht möglich und warum sollten Sie es nicht verdient haben?“, fragte Sebastian interessiert, ehe er einen Finger an sein Kinn legte. Wie viele weiße Handschuhe musste er wohl besitzen?  
„Ich fühle mich wie ein Parasit …“, flüsterte Tara und senkte den Kopf. Doch nur kurz, denn aus irgendeinem Grund zog sie der Butler in seinen Bann, sodass sie ihn wieder ansehen musste.  
„Aber nicht doch.“ Und mit einer Bewegung deutete der Butler an, dass die junge Frau ihm in das Esszimmer folgen sollte.

Dieses sogenannte Esszimmer entpuppte sich als eine große Halle in deren Mitte ein riesengroßer langer Tisch stand. Auf diesem Tisch standen verschiedenste Teller. Käsesorten, Fleischsorten, Gemüse und Obst in Hülle und Fülle.  
„An diesem Tisch finden auch meist die großen Dinner statt, die wir mit den Gästen teilen!“, verkündete Sebastian und aus seiner Stimme war eine Spur Stolz herauszuhören.  
„D-Das hast du alles alleine gemacht?“, fragte Tara mit offenem Mund und starrte das Essen an. Unfähig auf seine Erklärung zu antworten, wechselte sie lieber das Thema.  
„Ja, dies habe ich. Da ich noch nicht weiß, welchen Geschmack Sie bevorzugen, richtete ich alles an.“ Freundlich lächelte Sebastian die junge Frau an, die noch immer verloren im Türrahmen stand. Der blaue Teppich unter ihren Füßen und die großen Stühle um den Tisch herum, dazu ein großer, goldener Kronleuchter an der Decke. All das war ihr zu viel.  
„Aber, das ist doch eine Verschwendung!“, gab Tara nur wieder.

Plötzlich spürte sie ein schwarze Strähne auf ihrer linken Wange, die eindeutig nicht ihr gehörte. „Wissen Sie, Miss Silver? Für meine Herrin würde ich alles machen, da ich durch und durch Butler bin!“, gab Sebastian flüsternd wieder und ein eiskalter Schauer durchfuhr sie. Einerseits konnte dieser Mann so freundlich und fürsorglich sein, andererseits war er durchtrieben und beängstigend. Sebastian war eben nicht durchschaubar.  
Unsicher setzte sich die junge Frau an den Tisch und machte sich ihr Frühstück. Noch immer unter Schock stehend, zitterten ihre Hände und auch ihre Stimme konnte sich nicht beruhigen, während sie dem Butler antwortete. Er bot ihr viele verschiedene Säfte an und ließ nichts unentdeckt, sodass sie schon bald leichte Kopfschmerzen von seiner aufmerksamen Art bekam.

„Ich werde Ihnen nun Ihren Tagesablauf erklären!“ Wieso nur stand dieser Mann so nah bei Tara? Wieso nur und welcher Tagesablauf? Auf sie wirkte er wie ein Schatten.  
„Bitte, was?“, wollte die junge Frau wissen und sah Sebastian fragend an, während sie irgendein Messer nehmen wollte um das Brötchen zu schneiden. Insgesamt lagen fünf verschiedene, goldene Messer an ihrem Platz. Wer brauchte nur so viel Besteck?

Doch gerade als sie das Messer nahm, spürte sie und sah sie eine Hand auf ihrer. Der weiße Handschuh umschloss sanft ihre Finger doch Tara spürte, dass dieser Mann sehr stark war. Unmenschlich stark zwar nicht, denn so etwas gab es nicht, aber für einen Butler stärker als gewohnt. Sebastian zwang sie das Messer los zu lassen und die junge Frau verstand nicht warum. „Was?“, fragte sie deshalb nur unsicher.  
„Sie benutzen das falsche Messer. Sie müssen stets das Besteck von außen nach innen nehmen. Genauso auch bei den Löffeln …“  
„Hä?“ Seit wann gab es denn Regeln, wie man richtig aß? Oder war dies immer schon so in dieser Gesellschaft gewesen?  
Peinlich berührt senkte sie den Kopf und brachte es nicht über ihr Herz den Butler anzusehen, der viel mehr zu wissen schien als sie. Er kannte sich eben mich solchen Sachen aus. Dagegen wirkte die junge Frau wie ein Bauerntrampel, was sie im Grunde auch war. Sie war eigentlich ein niemand, nichts Besonderes.

„Es ist nicht schlimm, dafür bin ich hier. Als Butler dieses Anwesens sorge ich dafür, dass Sie als meine Herrin nicht mehr solche Fehler machen werden, darum werden wir ab jetzt die Etikette dieser Gesellschaft verinnerlichen. Von Grund auf lernen Sie zu wissen was es heißt im Kreise der Adeligen zu verkehren.“  
„Aber …“  
„Darum …“, unterbrach sie der Butler und zwang Tara dazu ihn anzusehen, indem er einen Finger unter ihr Kinn legte, „… werde ich Ihnen nicht nur als Butler dienen, sondern auch als Lehrer fungieren“, erklärte er.

Lehrer? Irgendetwas fiel der jungen Frau dazu plötzlich ein, nachdem er dieses Wort erwähnt hatte. Es dauerte lange, ehe die vagen Erinnerungen immer klarer wurden um dann wie Schuppen von den Augen zu fallen. Abrupt sprang sie auf und zog die Luft scharf ein. Auch Sebastian schien von ihrer Reaktion kurz verwirrt gewesen zu sein, denn mit großen Augen betrachtete er seine Herrin.  
„Schule … Ich muss zur Schule. Oh Gott, wieso habe ich … oh nein, ich darf nicht.“ Und mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um, um das Esszimmer zu verlassen, doch es war der Butler der sich ihr in den Weg stellte. Er stellte sich anscheinend gerne Leuten in den Weg, auch wenn diese das nicht wollte. „Lass mich bitte durch, ich muss …“  
„Dies wurde alles schon geklärt.“ Versuchte er sie etwa zu beruhigen?  
„Was wurde geklärt?“, wollte Tara wissen.  
„Da ich Ihr Lehrer sein werde, wurden Sie aus der Schule entlassen und …“

„Ich wurde was?“, rief die junge Frau plötzlich und geriet noch mehr in Panik. Sie war nicht wütend auf Sebastian, aber auf die Tatsache, dass er sich so viel herausnahm. Wieviel wollte er denn noch für sie machen? Wie sehr wollte er ihr Leben noch verändern?  
„Wie schon gesagt. Beruhigen Sie sich, Sie werden von mir unterrichtet. Von jetzt an unterrichte ich Sie in Mathematik, Englisch, Französisch und Deutsch. Dazu kommt noch Geschichte und eben die Etikette und vieles mehr. Ihr Lehrplan wird sehr voll sein, aber haben Sie Vertrauen in mich. Denn als Butler sollte ich dies schon können! Ich werde Ihnen so viel beibringen, dass Sie in etwa einem Monat die großen Bälle der adligen Gesellschaft besuchen können. Dies verspreche ich Ihnen, auch werde ich Sie mit Ihrer Arbeit vertraut machen.“

Mit einem breiten Grinsen beendete er seinen Monolog. Lange sah die junge Frau ihn forschend an. Er wirkte nicht wie eine Person, die Fehler machte, aber er wirkte auch nicht wie ein Lehrer. War er wirklich so gut? Am besten wäre es, wenn sie es zunächst herausfand. Außerdem konnte sie sich ja immer noch entscheiden zu ihrem alten Leben zurückzukehren, dies hatte er ihr versprochen. Also warum sollte man diesem Butler keine Chance geben?  
„Also gut, aber eine Frage hätte ich da noch.“

Noch immer lächelnd, sah sie der Butler an. Er musste ein wenig nach unten sehen, so klein war Tara. Doch diese fühlte sich eher wie eine Maus, welche von einer Raubkatze betrachtet wurde. Als würde er sein Essen ansehen, so blickte er auf sie hinab.  
„Warum?“  
„Warum? Nun, weil Sie eben auserwählt wurden“, gab der Butler von sich und verbeugte sich ein wenig.  
„Auserwählt? Für was?“ Die Neugierde wurde mit jeder Antwort, die dieser Butler gab, schlimmer. „Nun für das alles hier!“, gab Sebastian wieder, während die junge Frau ihm in die Augen sah und das sehr lange. Sie hätte schwören können, dass sie kurz aufgeleuchtet hatten, aber dies musste bestimmt von dem Sonnenlicht her stammen.


End file.
